The present invention relates to vehicle article or luggage carriers and, more particularly, to a new and improved vehicle luggage carrier which is securable to the deck lid or a similar horizontally extending plane or surface of a vehicle to secure articles to the carrrier for transportation by the vehicle.
Slat-type luggage carriers such as those disclosed in, for example applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,658, 4,182,471, 4,239,139, 4,293,159, 4,295,587, 4,364,500, 4,427,141, 4,440,333, 4,431,123, 4,432,478, 4,460,116 and U.S. patent application No. 672,125, filed November 16, 1984 entitled "Molded Plastic Luggage Carrier Construction" have currently found favor among purshasers of automobiles due to their aesthetically appealing appearance and high degree of functionality as an accessory to carry additional cargo on an automobile vehicle to make the passenger compartment of the vehicle more comfortable for the driver and passengers in that compartment. The luggage carriers of the art comprises a series of low profile metal and plastic slats which reinforce the roof or deck lid, have upper article supporting surfaces to support cargo or luggage spaced from the vehicle surface, and may have additional tie down functions or functions to attach additional accessories to channels within slats fastened thereto by various fastening mechanisms. The slats may also have end caps fastened to the slats, which end caps have either a tie down mechanism, an abutment mechanism, or both. An insert may also be placed in the channel of the metal or plastic slat to provide a resilient member upon which cargo or luggage can be set upon the slats secured to the vehicle.
The present invention improves upon the slat-type luggage carries and provides a slat which includes a tie down mechanism and a wind deflection mechanism such as a spoiler which includes a retractable tie down mechanism. The slat and spoiler are generally manufactured from metallic and plastic materials, respectively. Not only is such a construction an improvement from the standpoint of durability and weight requirements, but also the aesthetic appealability of a luggage carrier can be improved since the plastic may be formed in a much greater variety of shapes and sizes and also, may be provided in a substantial variety of colors. The spoiler, including the retractable tie down mechanisms, may function as either a luggage carrier securement element or as a spoiler when luggage is not present on the carrier.